Insain For Lucius
by abyssjoey
Summary: One day, in reclaiming Caelin...Sain is insane for Lucius... then Lucius protects Priscilla when she is about to be stabbed by a dark tome.


Insain 4 Lucius

**Insain 4 Lucius**

One day, at Castle Caelin...there is a war against Laus who invaded Caelin. Jenro the tactician leads the heroes group.

"Alrighty guys!" Eliwood said to his empire, "Jenro will be in-charge. He is d' best tactician ever to be born on Elibe!!"

"NOT!" Lyn shouted at Eliwood, "KUMI is the best!! No one else!!"

"Alright, if you say so--just...just listen to him!!"

"Listen to me!" Jenro the tactician said, sounding elite, "Kent, Oswin! You two will lead the army! You have the bestest defense and fighting abilities--! There are many enemy lance-wielders and with your sword, Kent, it will be easy as taking a bath in winter!!"

"I will do my orders, even if I will surely die." Kent said, wearing a frown. He and Oswin rushed off to beat sum baddies.

"Matthew! Pilfer the treasure chest at the west! If you can't do it by yourself, Guy will assist you!"

"I don't need Guy! Leila will assist me!! SHE WILL! SHE WILL!!"

"Lord Eliwood! Lady Lyn! Stick together and protect Merlinus!"

Lyn suddenly kicks Jenro at the stomach.

"Lyn! That was...that hurts!"

"I am not worthy as a guard!! Eliwood can do it alone!!"

"Alright, lady Lyn! Go with Marcus and assist Kent and Oswin!"

"Aye-aye, cap'n!!" Lyn ran for Marcus and hugged him.

"Yikes." Erk commented.

"Bartre! Dorcas! You two, protect Merlinus--and Lord Eliwood, too! He's too--uh, too strong! He's so strong he needs to be guarded as well!"

Bartre ran for Merlinus' goodies. Eliwood applauded and ate Merlinus' pudding as well. Dorcas walked, got a sketch pad, and drew Natalie.

"SERRA!!"

Jenro sees Serra listening to an old mp1.

"Stop listening to your background music!! Assist Lyn and Marcus!! Heal their wounds if needed! Erk, guard her!"

"Dratit." Erk sighed. Serra hugged him and carried Erk to the front lines using her super strong muscles.

"I'M GOING MY WAY!!" Serra shouted from afar.

"Where's Lord Hector?!" Guy said, doing absolutely nothing...except standing, of course.

"He died." Rebecca said while having a picnic with Lowen.

"Oh! How...sad. I forgot..." Jenro looks unto his memo pad, "Priscilla! Sain! I heard there are Caelin prisoners at the north. Set them free! Sain, you know the terrain of this map, so come with Priscilla!"

"Oh, I am glad to come with you...Princess Priscilla! We have already reached our B support level! If we go higher one more level...we can..."

Priscilla slapped Sain crunchily.

"I am here for Lord Brother!! I WILL be the one to use up my 3 remaining supports with him--not with you!" Priscilla walks away.

"NOOOOO!! PRINCESS PRISCILLA! OUR PROMISE OF WASTING OUR REMANING SUPPORT TO ONE ANOTHER...HOW CRUEL MY LOVE! HOW CRUEL!!"

Sain pouts. He went to the prison himself. Until his life was changed forever by an angel of cheeky beauty...

"Gorgeous...she's...gorgeous..." Sain said, after his door key faded like 'poof'.

(This angel is Lucius.)

"Hello," Lucius said to Sain, "it's a pleasure meeting you, sir knight."

(Sain is stupefied by Lucius' beauty.)

"Oh! Lord Raym--! I have to go!!" Lucius runs outside the cell...with "elegance".

"She's one beauteous chick..." Sain said to himself--unaware of every surrounding he has--for short, he was daydreaming...daydreaming of Lucius' and their about-to-grow love for each other.

"LORD RAYMOND!!" Priscilla shouted to her brother, Raven. Raven heard the shriek of Priscilla and he gasped.

"Priscilla? What are you doing here?" Raven asked the troubadour, "This place is dangerous!"

"Oh, Lord Bother, I am here to see you!! I am here to see you face-to-fact!! I am here to use up my 3 remaining supports w/ you!!

"..." Raven was stupefied.

"Now let's start by standing next to each other, and doing absolutely nothing...but to wait until someone talks!! Come Lord Bro--"

Lucius came in full-view.

"LUCIUS!!" Raven ran for Lucius and they hugged. Priscilla jawdropped.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Borther!! What is THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Priscilla is mad and she's hot like a Dragonstone.

"This is a grammatical word used to indicate somebody or something already mentioned or identified or something understood by both the speaker and hearer." Raven spoke to Priscilla.

"I don't mean that I mean what is the MEANING OF THAT PERSON YOU ARE WITH?!" Priscilla is brewing with angerness.

"Priscilla, Priscilla, Priscilla. Lucius is just a childhood fiend. There's nothing more than that. We don't have special feelings for one another. We just have a friendly relationship." Raven said to the infuriated woman. Lucius is two thumbs up.

"That...doesn't mean anything, right?" Priscilla pouts.

"Of course it does. Everything in this world has a meaning." Raven spoke to Priscilla.

"How could you brother! How could YOU!!" Priscilla beats up Raven with her fists. Lucius chuckles but the Lucius' face slowly serious when an enemy comes to stab Priscilla with a dark tome.

"LOOK OUT!!" Lucius shouted.

Lucius suddenly got the lightning tome and shot the shaman with lightning and the shaman died.

Priscilla suddenly dawned the meaning of this. "Thank you, childhood friend of Lord Raymond. You saved me."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Lucius said.

"Thank you, now I understand. You are a nice person. You are worthy to have a friendly relationship." Priscilla shook Lucius' hand and the three got to stand by each other doing absolutely nothing except waiting until someone talks.

THE END.

Reviews please…. I don't mind criticism, but don't criticize my speeling and that grammar. Hope you like it. This fic is for the sake of roflmao-ing.


End file.
